Balkov Abbey
by Ilness.Illusion
Summary: The Bladebreakers are in Moscow for the world champion chips They meet the Demolotion boys there and a couple of girls those girls are trained assasins and kai knows one of these girls from his past will they hate eachother or will there be love kaioc mor
1. prologue introducing characters

Hey this is my fifth story of Beyblade.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

This is only the introducing of my oc's.

Name: Ying-Li Itsujutsau.

Nickname: Wolf, Little one, Ying or Itsujutsau but Itsujutsau only Voltaire uses that.

Age: 14

Birth(day): 9-7-1990

Eye color: Baby bleu.

Hair color: Black with red streaks (shes born with the red streaks)

Family: Only her twin sister who is four hours older then her.

Friends: Aqua (her twin sister), Keithlin, Rianna, Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian before also Kai but he left.

Favorite color: Blood red, crimson.

Favorite animal: Wolf.

Bitbeast: Wolf Angel.

Name: Aqua Itsujutsau.

Nickname: Water, Vox.

Age: 14

Birth(day): 9-7-1990

Eye Color: Storm Blue.

hair color: Black with Blue streaks in it ( she is also born with the blue streaks.

Family: Her twin sister Ying-Li she is four hours younger.

Friends: Ying-Li, Keithlin, Rianna, Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian Kai also when he was still with them.

favorite color: blue.

Favorite animal: vox.

Bitbeast: Vox Angel.

Name: Keithlin Simmina.

Nickname: Keith (kate), Dragon.

Age: 15

Eye color: Green.

Hair color: Brown with blond streaks. (she isn't born with them)

Family: no.

Friends: Ying-Li, Aqua, Rianna, Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian And kai but most of the time they couldn't stand each other.

favorite color: Green.

Favorite animal: Cat.

Bitbeast: Dragon angel.

Name: Rianna: Saiya-Jin-su.

Nickname: Rian, valk.

Age: 15.

Eye Color: Green/Brown.

Hair color: blond with orange streaks in it (not born with it)

Family: no.

Friends: Ying-Li, Aqua, Keithlin, Tala, Bryan, Spencer, Ian and Kai when he was still there.

That was de introducing of my oc's eeeh the next chapter is also here already.

See ya.


	2. chapter one

Hey this is the second chapter of Balkov Abbey.

summary: The BladeBreakers are going to Russia for the finals of the world championships of Beyblade against the Demolotion Boys. But when they are fighting against them something happens and it isn't a nice thing thet happens. Kai/Oc, Tala/Oc, Bryan/Oc, Johnny/Oc and maybe a bit Yaoi.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. Wish I did.

The BladeBreakers were sitting in the train on their way to Russia.

Tyson was eating, Max was well eeh sugarhigh you could say, Ray was talking with Kenny and Kai well Kai did nothing.

"Will al passengers get their stuff because we just arrived in Moskou, Thank you" A man said over the intercom.

Two hours later the were lost in the streets of Moskou.

Ray sighed.

"Hey we could ask it there" Rai said and he pointed at a building.

Kenny nodded and together they walked to the building.

"Hey what's that sound" Tyson asks.

"How should we know Tyson we are just here." Kenny said.

"Oh yeah I forgot" Tyson said making everyone sweat dropping

"Come on we are going to follow the noise and we know what it is." Max said.

"Yeah good idea Max could have been mine idea" Tyson said.

"Yeah sure" Ray said and they walked to the noise.

"Oh my...." Kenny said when hey saw what the noise was.

"What are those kids doing" Max asked thinking it was kinda weird.

"I think they wanna Beyblade but don't they know that when you're going to Blade that you do need a Beyblade" Tyson said thinking he was smart.

"Yes you do need a Blade when you are going to Beyblade but they are just trying to get the perfect launch" A voice said.

They all turned around.

"You must be the Blade Breakers I'm Boris" Boris said.

"Yes do you train them" Max asks.

"Yes together with a couple off others" Boris said.

"Sir" A man yelled when he came running to them.

"Yes" Boris asked cold.

"It's the Twin Sisters again" The man said.

"Not again" Boris said "Bring them to their master"

"Yes sir" And the man walked away.

"If you will excuse me I have tog go and I have to ask you five if you wanna leave" Boris said looking to Kai.

"Sure" Ray said and they walked away.

When the BladeBreakers were away.

"Tell Voltaire that young Kai is back" Boris said.

The man nodded and walked away.

With the BladeBreakers.

"That man was scary" Kenny said on their way to their hotel.

"You could say that yeah" Ray said.

"Come one just let's go inside and sleep before the tournament starts" Max said.

They all nodded and walked to their rooms.

In Balkov Abbey.

"So my grandson is back Boris" Voltaire said.

"Yes sir" Boris said.

"Good, good get Ying-Li and bring her here I got mission [1] for her" Voltaire said.

"Yes sir I will get her right away" Boris said and he was gone.

Boris knocked on a room.

"Boris if that is you, you better take this handcuffs of before I do something I won't regret" A girls voice said really angry.

"Itsujutsau correct me I I'm mistaken but did you just say 'something I won't regret'" Boris asked when he opened the door.

"Nah you heard me perfectly fine I did say something I won't regret now take this handcuffs off and bring me to Aqua" The girl said.

"I will take them of but first you are going to Voltaire then you are going to your sister but only if your mission will go good" Boris said.

Boris walked to the girl and took her handcuffs off.

Together they walked to the office of Voltaire, well Boris walked and the girl was being dragged.

In the Office of Voltaire.

"My dear Ying-Li I've got a mission for you.

"Oh great anyway whta kind of mission is it"she asked with no interest in what he was saying.

"My grandson is here with his so called team that means that that Mr. Dickenson is also here that will be your next mission [2]" Voltaire said.

"Okay" She said with a smirk on her face.

[1] I will explain later what I mean with it.

[2] look above.

Ne-way I hoped you liked it and i'm sorry about the mistakes in my spelling.

I'm dutch and my computer still doesn't check it.

Bye Bye


	3. chapter two

Hey i;m back with the third chapter of Balkov Abbey.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

"Okay" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Good now go to your room" Voltaire said dismissing her with a wave of his hand.

"What the... Boris said I could see my sister" Ying-Li yelled.

"Now now I said if your mission goes good" Boris said and pulled her out of the room.

"Go back to your cell and tommorow morning I will wake you up for your training" Boris said.

"What!!. Boris I had enough training I'm one of the best here so why train" Ying-Li said getting angry.

"We don't want that something goed wrong that's why now go or I will make sure you won't see that sister of yours again. Get it." Boris said mad and walked away.

Ying-Li sighed and walked to her room.

Ying-Li pov

Look at me I'm a girl who is only 14 years old only knew my twin sister. And I need her I wish she was here right now. I mean my next mission has to do with a old friend of ours. Well you could say a old friend off Tala, Bryan, Ian, Spencer and me. Aqau couldn't stand him because he liked me and Keithlin and Rianna they were always a bit overprotected. A bit to much if you ask me. Well I love them even that old friend of mine. I can't believe I'm gonna see Kai Hiwatari again. I mean he was gone for like what seven years ago.

I hate him that he was just gone like that. After he promised me to not leave us.

Oh god look at those childeren they live here because Biovolt killed there parents. I mean a couple of them are just what two, three, four years old.

I hear someone crying. Oh god the little girl and boy look just like each other I know that one day they would be trained. they are a twin and you could see that they were both scared. But you could also see that the boy tried to be big. maybe I could help them.

End Ying-Li's pov

Ying-Li walked to one of the guards.

"Can I have the keys to cell number 1254" Ying-Li asked the man.

"No sorry missy but there is only a couple of kids who i can give the key.... Miss Itsujutsau I'm so sorry I didn't knew it was you eeeeh here is the key." The guard said.

"Thanks" Ying-Li said and walked away.

In front of the cell.

Ying-Li unlocked the door and walked inside.

"Who are you go away you problably just wanna seperate us" The boy said holding his sister.

"I would never do that I know how it feels please believe me I just wanna take you two to my room to get you showered and some new clothes maybe" Ying-Li said.

The girl looked up and nodded her head.

The boy and the girl walked with Ying-Li to Ying's room.

Inside Ying's room

"My name is Ying-Li Itsujutsau" Ying-Li said.

"I'm Jamie Kaminov and this is my twin sister Rachel Anna Kaminov" The boy said.

"it's nice meeting you two come on don't you guys want to shower I won't do anything I promise" Ying-Li said.

"Miss Itsujutsau can I ask something" Jamie asked.

"sure but call me Ying" Ying-Li said.

Jamie nodded "Oké how do you know how we feel I mean whit that well..."

"I 'have a twin sister that's why" Ying-Li said.

"What's her name??" Rachel asked shy.

"Aqau well i think you know her last name right??" Ying-Li said to them.

They nodded.

"Now come on you two are going to shower" Ying-Li said and walked to her badroom.

They nodded happily and they walked behind her.

After the shower.

"I think my clothes are a little bit to big for you but I think I have some clothes from when I was little and i also have some boy's clothes" She added after seeing the look Jamie shot her.

They nodded. when they were dressed. Ying-Li walked to the phone and start calling some one.

"Tala it's Ying Hey could you do uuuhm something for me"

"yeah well I have a twin here and I wanna show them some things outside I mean the city of course but I wanna ask If Boris asks for them say that I have them training somewhere in the well Fuck make something up"

"Tala you're the best thank you so much"

"Yeah Bye bye"

Ying hang up and took them to the door and in silence they walked to the doors.

with the Bladebreakers –

"so tommorow is our first match against the Demolotion Boys" Tyson said to the others.

They nod except Kai of course.

"Well we will win for sure" Tyson said.

"I won't be so sure Tyson they are trained to Beyblade so I if I were you I would watch out for them and they are not only trained in Beyblading" Kai said and he walked away.

The other Bladers looked weird at him.

"What do you..." tyson was cut off by a door who was slammed shut "mean" tyson sighed

Kai's room also Kai's pov.

God if Biovolt is going to do what I think then it looks bad for all of us esspecielly if they sent Ying-Li (1). Oh fuck I should concentrate for the battle tommorow.

In this story Kai does remember his past not everything.

well I hope you liked it

bye bye


	4. chapter three

Hey this is the fourth chapter of Balkov Abbey.

I hope this is good.

I don't think so but hey you can dream right any way here is the disclaimer by eeh I think Ying-Li.

Disclaimer by Ying-Li: Kai and Tala are tha best does not won beyblade but she does own Aqau, Keithlin and me. Rianna is from Bryan is the best.

it starts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ying-Li walked together with Jamie and Rachel in the city. The twin loved it.

"Wow Ying I never knew that the city of Moscow was so big." Jamie said.

"Yeah that's why I'm holding you guys I don't want that you two got lost anyway wanna see some shops" Ying-Li said to them. They both nodded.

"Sure but what kind of shops" Rachel asked innocent.

"Eh what do you say we are going to look for some clothes for you two and some maybe some toys to play with at the Abbey" Ying-Li said thinking of shops were she could find clothes for them. They nodded yes. "Eeeh Ying I don't think Boris would like it if we just took some toys to the Abbey" Jamie said thinking about how Boris would beat him and his sister. He shuddered at that thought.

"Hey don't worry about it the toys are going to my room and I will take you two everyday to my room so you can shower and play a bit" Ying-Li said to them stepping in to a shop for clothes "Okay??" she added asking.

They nodded.

"Ooh what a cute twin" The woman behind the desk said and wanting to pick Rachel up. But it didn't work becauseher brother stood in front them.

"eeeh yeah they are cute but don't touch the little girl because her brother is a bit overprotected over herso uuuuhm oh Yeah could you help me with picking some clothes out for them" Ying-Li said thinking this was the first time shopping for little kids.

The woman nodded.

After they were finished shopping for clothes.

"Ying can we maybe a go and well eeh eat something" Rachel mumbled.

"of course" she said to them.

In a restaurant.

"Hello madam do you want a table for three with two baby seats." The waiter thingy said.

"Hey you big idiot (1) we are not baby's you know" Jamie said.

"Eeh excuse me for his behave I don't think I did the right thing but hey I'm still young you know. Now were are our seats" Ying-Li said.

The waiter pointed to a table.

A couple of minutes later the BladeBreakers arrived in the restaurant because well you know who was really hungry.

"Ying-Li" Kai whispered to himself. He looked at how she was eating with to little kids.

"Hey Kai something wrong" Ray asked.

Kai shook his head and stood up when he saw that Ying-Li and the Twin were leaving.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i know i know it's short but i don't know anything more to write please review and i promise that the next chappie will be longer.

bye bye

Angel Of The Living Dead


	5. chapter four

Hey I'm back with the new chapter of Balkov Abbey hope you all like.

In this chapter Kai talks to Ying for the first time in 7 years again

Disclaimer: don't own Beyblade.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai shook his head and stood up when he saw that Ying-Li and the twin were leaving.

Outside

"Ying-Li wait!!" Kai yelled.

Ying-Li turned around and was shocked to see Kai standing.

"yeah" she asked. "what do you want??"

"can I ask something??" Kai asked.

Ying-Li nodded.

"Are you going to fight in the world tournament." Kai asked.

"I don't know but is that any of your business" Ying-Li

Kai shook his head and turned around and walked away.

-------Ying-Li's pov-------

I can't believe it after all these years he comes back and he wants to know if I'm going to fight in the world tournament. What kind of loser is he. Does he really thinks I'm going to tell him that I'm going to fight in the world tournament. So stupid. Anyway of course Biovolt got a plan to dominate the world and stuff like that. Yeah Voltaire wants to take over the world with bitbeasts that's so stuuupiid. Nah I think that Voltaire isn't 100 in his head. Not really nice maybe but it is the truth. That sentence didn't sound right at all. But I don't care I mean I'm not fully Russian I'm still half Japanese and I can talk Dutch which is kinda cool I think. I've never been there but there once was a Dutch boy in the Abbey he was really nice but he didn't survive the training like more kids didn't do. Anyway he learned me Dutch. Those lessons where really cool 'cause if I speak Dutch I have an accent from here to Tokyo. It sounds really funny.

But that's not the point. The point is that I can't tell Kai the plan of Biovolt. Because he betrayed us and if he didn't do that I could tell him but then he probably still would be in Biovolt.

I don't know what's wrong with me. I never cared about him all the years that he was gone. Of course I thought about him and the days he was still in Biovolt. But that's over it's all in the past.

He could still be in Biovolt and the team of it. But he chose to betray us and join a fucking idiot team called the BladeBreakers which I think is a pathetic name and a pathetic team.

I don't care anymore I have to do to Biovolt now and put Rachel and Jamie in their cell again. Well that's a thing I don't like about Biovolt. They put little kids from just what 4 5 years old in a cell sometimes alone and sometimes together with a sibling. If I'm ever going to leave Biovolt I'll taken Jamie and Rachel with me. Don't know why but I'll do it.

-------------------------end pov------------

"hey Ying we're here" Jamie said.

"huh oh already" Ying-Li said.

Rachel and Jamie nodded.

Ying-Li smiled at them and brought them back to their cell.

"bye bye" She said.

The twin waved.

Rachel walked to Tala's room and knocked on his door Tala opened the door. "hey Girl what are you doing here" He asked.

"I talked to Kai today." Ying-Li said.

Tala nodded and opened his door a little more "come in"

Ying-Li walked in his room and sat down on Tala's bed. Tala closes the door.

--------------- with the BladeBreakers--------------------

"so Mr Dickenson why do you want to talk with us" Kenny asked polite.

"well Kai is I'm correct you grew up in Biovolt a.k.a. Balkov Abbey." Mr Dickenson said.

Kai nodded.

"Okay do you know a girl called Ying-Li Itsujutsau." Mr Dickenson asked.

"yes why??" Kai asked irritated.

"well the BBA wants to know if she's trained at Beyblading or something else." Mr Dickenson asked.

Kai smirked "not that her trainings or any of your business but she's a trained at everything so don't come in her way she'll do anything to get you out of her way"

Mr. Dickenson looked shocked for a moment then stood up and walked away but he of course said goodbye to the boys first.

Kai looked at his team then said: "what are you waiting for a written in invitation go and Train "

--------------Biovolt--------------

Ying-Li walked to her own room after she told Tala the story.

"I can't believe he's actually back even if I've been told by Boris and Voltaire oh well" Rachel muttered to herself. And she bumped in to someone.

"huh" she said.

"Itsujutsau shouldn't you be training" Boris said.

"yeah yeah"

"Well go"

"Hn" she said and walked to the training room.

"stupid Boris why does he let me train I'm good enough right" Ying-Li muttered.

Ying-Li walked to the training and opened the door. She walked in got her Beyblade ready and launched it.

"Girl do the normal training" Boris demanded trough the speakers.

Ying-Li shook her head. Walked to a thing with leather handcuffs on it she put her hands in it and hang herself (not that she killed herself I hope you understand).

There came Blade's from everywhere and they cut through her whole body. Well not really through but you get the point I hope...

With Aqua, Keithlin, Rianne and the Demolotion Boys...............

"ok so Kai is back and he joined a new team" Keithlin said.

Tala nodded.

"A new team couldn't he handle it on his own or something like that" Rianna said still having trouble with talking English.

"Rianna next time you want to say something you can also say it in Spanish" Aqua said.

"Gracias" (1) Rianna said.

They al laughed.

"De todas formas si el Kai ha ensamblado a otro equipo cómo el Ying-Li reaccionará cuando ella lo ve con su otro equipo" (2) Rianna said.

They all shrugged "probably heart broken" Spencer sighed.

"Well I hope he doesn't ignore her and us I still hate him for leaving us here and my sister heart broken. She tried numerous times of suicide well she tried to do it, it never worked because I could always stop her but still it must have been hard for here to see him in town but what I hate the most is that he didn't even say sorry to her or us" Aqua said.

They all nodded.

Rianna stood up together with the rest they all said bye to each other and they all walked to their own rooms again.

------Voltaire's office------

Voltaire and Boris sat at Voltaire's desk.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" Voltaire said. And Rianna walked in.

"Sir can I ask something??" She asked.

Voltaire nodded.

"Kai detrás correcto??? Mane que el otro equipo llamado el BladeBreakers es ellos mas fuertos entonces nosotros" Rianna said.

"Usted tiene razón sobre la cosa que Kai está detrás. Pero ningúnno so mas fuertes entonces nuestros equipos." (4) Voltaire said.

"Gracias" (5) Rianna said.

"Usted es agradable. Ahora va!!!'' (6) Voltaire said.

Rianna nodded turned around and walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

that's it I hope you liked it. Please R&R.

Uuhm here are the translations of the Spanish thingy's.

1 Thank you

2 Anyway if Kai had joined another team how will Ying-Li react when she sees him with his other team.

3 Kai is back right??? Well that other team called the BladeBreakers are they stronger then us???

4 You are right about the thing that Kai is back. But no they are not stronger then our teams.

5 Thank you

6 You are welcome. Now go!!

Bye bye

Until next time.......


	6. Chapter five

Hey I'm Back Sorry That It Took So Long  
Thanks To All The People Who Reviewed,  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Beyblade, though I wish I did, but I don't so,  
Hope You Like This Chapter,

'…' talking to bitbeast, Bitbeast talking back  
"…" just talking with other people

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

--In Ying-Li's Room--

'Mistress You're not thinking about Kai are you?' Her bitbeast asked

'What do you think?'

'I think you are and I also think you shouldn't do that'

'Well I didn't ask what I should do, now leave me and my thoughts of Kai alone, go do something'

'But Mistress I'm doing something useful' her bitbeast teased her

'What are you doing than?'

'Teasing you!' her bitbeast laughed.

'Wolf stop it! Or I'ma hit you'

'How can you hit me I'm a bitbeast'

'Ow I'll find a way believe me'

'Fine' her bitbeast huffed 'I'll leave you alone with you idiot thoughts of that idiot'

'Really?'

'No of course not who do you think I am?' her bitbeast laughed 'Vox Angel?'

'I wish you were Vox Angel at least he listens to my sister'

'well I'm hurt mistress Ying I thought you'd love me?'

'I love you Wolf Angel' Ying-Li Sighed in her head 'now happy?'

'Hai(yes) mistress I'm very happy' Wolf Angel smiled 'Can we train now I wanna stretch my wings if you don't mind'

'We'll go training'

Ying-Li walked to her door, opened it and there for her nose stood……

" Kai?"

"Yeah" Kai said

"What are you doing here?"

"I Wondered if we could take a walk just the two of us"

"Sure" Ying-Li Sighed "Let me grab my coat and then we'll go"

Ying-Li went back inside

'mistress are you sure that this is a smart thing to do?' Wolf angel asked

'no I'm not sure but I can try right?'

'Fine but if anything happens I'ma say it to Vox Angel and she'll tell it your sister'

'okay but only if something happens, promise me that'

'But mistress…'

'Wolf promise me that'

'But…'

Wolf you're either going to promise it or I'm gonna leace you here'

'I promise'

'Good' Ying-Li Smiled 'let's go then shall we'

'yes ma'am'

"Ready?" Kai asked.

"Yeah let's get the hell outta here" Ying-Li answered.

-outside-

Kai and Ying-Li were just walking next to each other, not speaking, not looking at each other but just a nice and calm walk. Enjoying each others company, ofcoure they could never admit that they liked each other, Oh no that would totally ruin Kai's image en Ying-Li will get nothing but trouble of it. So they just stayed silence.

"Ying I did miss you, you know" Kai whispered.

"Sure"

"You don't believe me?"

"Fine"

"Ying-Li listen!"

"No Hiwatari YOU Listen, You LEFT me all ALONE here in balkov Abbey, Did you even think about us, we were your Friends Kai, Then you RUN AWAY AND COME BACK AND YOU THINK WE'LL COME RUNNING BACK TO YOU, WELL FORGET IT KAI YOU LEFT US!" Ying-Li yelled.

"Mai I'm sorry I really am"

"Well then why didn't you come back earlier, huh?"

"I couldn't" Kai whispered.

"Well fine if that's your only answer, I'll see you in the finals, Goodbye Kai…" with that said Ying-Li Walked away, leaving Kai standing alone in the cold.

'Mistress Are you okay?'

'Yeah I am'

'okay'

"Ying where have you been, I got worried" Aqua said.

"I Took a walk with Hiwatari" Was the answer

"With Hiwatari?"

"Yes with Hiwatari"

"Aah, why that?"

"Because he asked me"

"Oh and you said yes?"

"Well yeah else I wouldn't have been walking with him now would I?"  
"uhuh" Aqua nodded and together they walked inside the Abbey.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I Know I know short chapter this week there will come a bigger chapter but right know I don't have any inspiration, I'll promise I'll try to update this week again,

Buh-bye

xxx

MieY lOveS C.B.


	7. note

Hello, I'm sorry to say that this isn't a new chapter.

I just wanted to say that I'm thinking about quitting this story.

My reason is, I lost interest to put it simply.

This only counts for the stories with chapters in it, the one-shots will stay at my account.

In the future I will write new stories but just different ones

.Ilness.Illusion.


End file.
